Diamonds
by realfriends13
Summary: Piper Harrington has one desire in life and one only: to marry her childhood best friend, Bif Taylor, who is walking perfection. However, the movie in her head that plays whenever she's with Bif changes drastically after a life-changing phone call from her father. Will Piper be able to learn to love her new fiance? Or will family traditions be damned? Only reading this will tell.
1. The Balcony Scene

A/N - This is a repost of Chapter 2 of Bullworth Nights, which serves as an introduction to three fanfictions I am writing, this one being one of the fics introduced.

* * *

Piper Harrington closed the door after the two embarrassments to the Bullworth Academy name known as Jesse Tyler and Casey Harris exited the dorm.

She turned back to her new dorm mate, Alexis, who was unpacking from her bags. There was something just a little bit familiar about her, but Piper couldn't put her finger on it. She watched curiously as Alexis pulled out a variety of what looked like jeans and flannel shirts. They looked like the kind of thing that scared Gord half to death.

"So, how are you liking this place so far?" Piper asked, making her way to her bags and pulling out various new Aquaberry vests with the tags still attached. She set them on her bed in a neat pile as she continued pulling out more clothes.

"It's pretty good," Alexis replied absently, pulling out her own clothes and tossing them onto her bed in a large, messy pile, "I, um… I used to go here before, back in freshman year so it's not really anything new to me, I guess."

So that was why she looked familiar. Piper glanced at Alexis once again, confirming her suspicion. This girl was on the cheer squad for a couple weeks, she remembered, back when Piper was a freshman. "Oh, really?" she asked, trying to seem casual, "so I guess you have friends here?"

Sitting down on her bed, facing Piper, Alexis began folding her clothes sloppily. "Yeah," she answered, cautious.

Piper wondered for a second if she'd been in a clique. She couldn't recall much about this girl, aside from her having been on the cheer squad for a surprisingly short amount of time. Maybe she had been part of Mandy's group?

Alexis sucked in a breath for a moment, shrugging. "I used to hang with Johnny Vincent and his crowd. Guess that means you aren't allowed to like me, being a Harrington and all."

Piper waited for a moment, wondering if this girl was joking, but when she noticed that Alexis' face was solemn and still, she realized that she wasn't.

"Well, personally I think Derby's a bit of a tosser… so don't worry yourself about me following suit with his silly little 'class war'." She offered Alexis a friendly smile.

Alexis returned the smile, throwing flannel shirts and jeans into her wardrobe's drawers randomly, not minding any mess she may have been making.

"That's a relief. Back in freshman year I'd bunked with Pinky Gauthier, and she made a point of making my life a nightmare."

"She can do that," Piper giggled, suddenly noting the buzzing phone in her pocket, "but personally, I like to think of myself as just a bit more mature than her."

She pulled out her light blue Ericsson, flipping it open and opening the new text she had received.

Bif Taylor: where r u? thought we were supposed 2 meet balcony

She smiled to herself, typing back a quick reply before tucking her phone back into her pocket. She eyed the neat piles of sweaters, dresses, shirts, and other apparel on her bed, before deciding it could wait. Checking her watch, she looked over at Alexis, who was sorting through a pile of sneakers.

"I don't mean to ditch you, but I forgot to meet a… friend. I'll see you later, yeah? Mrs. Peabody might come in and go off about the mess, but just tell her I stepped out, she'll leave you alone."

Alexis smiled a knowing smile at the word 'friend'. She nodded, shrugging.

"No problem, I've got a ton to unpack anyway. I'll see you later, have fun with him."

Piper blushed a little, but decided to brush it off. She gave a grateful smile to Alexis, deciding that she would make a good friend once they got to know each other better, clique rivalry be damned, before stepping out of the room.

It was getting dark outside, Piper noticed. She checked her phone, realizing it was 6:30, meaning she was _definitely_ late to meet Bif. Half hour late.

She ran as best as she could in her navy blue Aquaberry kitten heels around to the back of the school, trying to look unsuspicious to the Prefects that walked by.

Once she reached the back area, she walked onto the slight hill that was formed near the back windows. She walked around to where the fence was broken, trying to find a ledge in the bricks to allow her to climb up.

"There you are!"

She let out a scream at the sudden exclamation, blue eyes widening in panic as they shot up only to meet with warm, welcoming green ones.

"Bif! You scared me!" Piper scolded in a hushed whisper, frantically looking around to make sure no Prefects had heard her in the now almost completely dark area.

He chuckled, smiling down at her and jumping down to her.

Bif still towered over her by a couple inches, she noted as she looked up into the green eyes she loved so much. His auburn hair was neat and styled, and he was dressed in a tight fitting Aquaberry sweater.

"Here, let me help you up," he said as he placed his strong hands on her hips, effortlessly elevating her into the air. Piper giggled as his breath tickled her neck, noting his American accent that she'd always loved. He helped her climb up onto the ledge, and then climbed up himself.

Stepping up on the arbor, Piper jumped when she felt Bif once again place his hands on her hips and pull her back.

"Don't worry about it, get on my back. I know climbing this thing freaks you out."

She let out an admiring sigh, careful not to be too loud. He was so sweet, attentive, and understanding. ' _How could I not love him'_ , she asked herself as she climbed onto his back.

Moments later, the two stood on the balcony in front of the second story window. Piper glanced for a moment at the dazzling view ahead of them; the moon shining over the Bullworth fountain, reflecting in the shimmering fall water, autumn leaves floating through the air, before turning back to Bif.

"I missed you," he said before she could say anything, giving her a sweet smile as he took her form in. She hadn't changed much over the summer, her jet black hair was still as straight as ever, but just a touch longer. Her blue eyes still shone whenever he looked into them, her skin was still fair.

"I missed you too," she murmured, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She really had; she didn't enjoy spending the summer in London so far away from him, knowing he was in California at his father's vineyard. Sure, they'd texted and called each other the entire break, but it wasn't the same as seeing him in person.

He grinned at her, breaking off the hug and keeping his arm around her shoulders.

"This place is so nice," Bif said, taking in a deep breath of air, "it always surprises me."

Piper nodded, resting her head against his chest. "Me too," she replied, letting her eyes flutter shut delicately. She wished she could stay like this with him forever.

"So, have your parents decided yet?"

Frowning at the question, Piper opened her eyes and let out a sigh. The previous school year, in late April, her father had announced to her that the search for a man to betroth her to had begun. She had spent a vast majority of her time with Bif since then telling him about it, and trying to see if she could get him to suggest her father betroth her to him, or to get an idea if Bif even liked her _that_ way at all.

"No," she replied, straightening and resting her weight onto the concrete railing in front of them. "He says he can't find anyone 'worthy'."

Bif placed a hand on the small of her back comfortingly, inching forward so that he could look at her.

"I'm just worried that he'll pick someone I don't have any sort of connection with. Someone who doesn't _know_ me, you know? I wish he'd just pick someone… close."

Piper searched his eyes for a moment, trying to see any glimmer of an idea, hopefully one in which Bif ended up calling his father and telling him to call Piper's father and make an offer to betroth the two. She saw no such glimmer.

"Don't worry," Bif said, his voice sympathetic but not quite distraught, "I'm sure you'll find someone you both agree on."

Sighing, she returned his kind smile. He was sweet, but so, _so_ clueless.

Bif pulled her back, sitting her on his lap as he leaned back just a little so that they were looking up at the sky. "Let's just focus on now, okay? I didn't mean to bum you out."

"It's alright," Piper replied, blushing at the feeling of his chest pressing against her back, "I don't get upset when I'm with you."

He laughed a little, taking hold of her hand and squeezing it. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you about this boxing competition over the summer…"


	2. Rayon or Silk

A/N - This is a repost of Chapter 5 of Bullworth Nights, which serves as an introduction to three fanfictions I am writing, this one being one of the fics introduced.

* * *

Piper Harrington let out a sigh as she allowed herself to slump down onto Bif's bed in Harrington House. She had spent the majority of the day showing her new dorm mate, Alexis, around the school to jog her memory of it, but as soon as they stepped into the Auto Shop, one of the greasers had interfered.

He had swept in and relieved her of Alexis, telling her that he'd "handle it from here". She'd been apprehensive at first, but Alexis had said she knew the boy with his senseless hairstyle and scruffy coffee-colored leather jacket since she'd attended Bullworth before, and besides, he seemed more hostile than perverted, so Piper had just gone along with it.

More time to spend with Bif, anyway.

Except Bif was nowhere to be seen. So there she lay, alone, missing him as she did whenever he was absent.

She turned onto her side, admiring the gorgeous engravings of flowers and other designs made in the canopy bed, including her favorite homemade one on one of the wooden stands; B.T. & P.H.

Piper stretched her arms around her, exhaling in content at the feel of the maroon Italian rayon comforter beneath her. She permitted her mind to wander to her and Bif's life, once they were finished with Bullworth and Harrington House and the Prep clique, and moved on to their own life as a married couple.

Would they use Italian rayon too? Or silk? She shook her head at the thought, imagining a silk comforter and deciding it would be too tacky. More importantly, would he rather use a Ralph Lauren one, or would he be okay with her personal favorite, Vera Wang?

Married life merely held too many decisions. They'd have to start making choices right away if they wanted any free time as adults, she realized.

"No, Alfred, I already told you, I don't _want_ Glenfarclas, I want _Macallan_. Macallan. With two 'L's. But not the one from—Oh, am I interrupting something?"

Piper sat up at the unmistakable voice of her cousin, Derby Harrington. He held a black RAZR to his shoulder as he leaned in the doorway of Bif's bedroom, giving Piper a knowing smirk.

"You're not interrupting _anything_ ," Piper countered, cross, "but I'd still greatly appreciate your departure."

He chuckled, placing a finger up as he held the cell phone back up to his ear. "You'll handle the rest, I presume? Excellent. Very well, Alfred."

He snapped the phone shut and replaced it into the pocket of his cream colored Aquaberry slacks before striding into the room and inspecting the engraving of the initials on Bif's bed.

"I never understood the point of writing in perfectly good furniture. Had I ever done that, Father would have beaten me."

"And _that's_ because Uncle is a _brute_ ," Piper retorted, rolling her eyes and crossing her legs over the edge of Bif's bed.

God, why couldn't Derby just take a hint and _leave_?

"Such a burning example, aren't you?" Derby asked, shaking his head as he took a seat on the desk by the door, opposite Piper. "I take it Uncle has already found someone to marry you off to?"

Icing him with a cool gaze before turning to concentrate on her flawlessly manicured nails, Piper shrugged. "Not yet, but of _course_ I'm hoping a spot will open to be _your_ wife-to-be, dear cousin."

Derby chuckled, shaking his head. "Father only considers blood relatives, not adopted family. I'm afraid you're out of luck."

"And here I was, getting my hopes up."

"Are you sure that it was _me_ who you were excited for?" Derby responded, staring at her square on before looking around Bif's room imposingly.

Following his gaze, Piper did her best to recompose her face from its concerned aspect to a cooler, more tranquil expression. Derby knew of her fondness of Bif, which wasn't exactly the best variable for Piper. She wanted to keep the whole ordeal a secret from Bif for the time being, until she could be sure to secure the spot of his fiancée, and up until now Derby had been pretty decent about not spilling about it.

But Piper knew that if at any moment Derby needed something from her, he wouldn't hesitate to resort to blackmail.

"Absolutely," she replied, searching his face, "who else would I be hoping for?"

"Well, I know a certain American boy who comes from a rather wealthy family, I believe his father owns a Californian vineyard…?"

Piper reddened, shaking her head, frantic to find something to change the subject to. "What is it exactly you're after, Derby?"

He shrugged, looking uninterested. "I suppose there's no use in wasting a trip. You see, the annual welcome party will take place September 31st, and, well, I expect you to assist me."

" _What_?"

"It's _Harrington_ House, isn't it?" Derby replied, his voice flat, "And you are a Harrington, even if adopted. It is the _Harrington_ House welcome party, therefore as a _Harrington_ , you will be helping me with planning."

"Why don't you get Pinky to do it?" Piper demanded, irritated. Really, helping with the party wasn't anything she wasn't used to; her mother habitually had Piper help out with planning the summer parties as a sort of training for when she was married and had to do things herself, anyway. But still, she'd argue if only to spite Derby.

Derby instead raised an eyebrow at her, as if assessing the actual extent of her stupidity. "Pinky is a _Gauthier_ , dear," he stood, dusting his already impeccable slacks off as he did so, "anyway, it's really not up for discussion. You will be handling the dessert catering."

Scoffing, Piper rolled her eyes. "Why exactly _should_ I?" she demanded to Derby's retreating back as he was halfway out of the room.

He turned his head, looking at her through the open door. "You know, I heard that Bif's father knows of some fabulous dessert wines. Perhaps you could talk to Bif about the ordeal? Anyway, I've got other more significant matters to tend to. Ta-ta,"

She glared after him, cursing him under her breath before falling back onto the bed with a muffled thud.

Great, now not only was Bif held up with boxing training at the gym, but she'd also have to help Derby with his pointless celebration. How fair was _that_ , anyway? Harrington House was a _fraternity_ house, not a sorority.

She did, however, suppose there would be an upside to all of this. As an official coordinator, she would most likely be stuck with handling the invites as well; after all, her calligraphy was infinitely superior to Derby's. Maybe she could manage to invite Alexis, it wasn't as if there were a barrier between classes.

Of course there was the best part; her escort to the party would _undoubtedly_ be Bif. Really, that was the part that thrilled her the most. He'd be dressed in a sleek and classy Calvin Klein suit, or maybe Aquaberry, or maybe she could convince him to purchase an Armani one.

As for her? She'd most likely wear something Vera Wang, or maybe she'd try one of those vintage Chanel ones. The possibilities were more or less infinite.

Piper extended her arms out over her head, smiling to herself. Yes, this would be a good thing, she decided.

She'd make sure of it.


	3. Puppy Love

"No, we can't get _anything_ pecan… Didn't Derby ever tell you? He's _utterly_ allergic to them; whenever he eats them he breaks out into hives."

Piper giggled at the memory as she recalled her step-cousin one Christmas, after he'd mistakenly eaten a slice of pecan pie when they were about eight years old. Piper had nearly peed herself laughing, and Derby had been quick-tempered about the memory ever since. Last week, he'd explicitly told Piper that she was _not_ permitted to order _anything_ with pecan nuts from the caterers, and then followed up the order with some trivial threat that Piper hadn't really listened to.

"Really?" Bif asked, crossing 'pecan pies' off of the list he'd been writing, "I never knew that. I'd _love_ to see that, though."

"It's the funniest thing," Piper agreed, beaming into his emerald eyes, "but he gets unconditionally _furious_ if you bring it up, so don't let him know that I told you."

"Our secret," Bif approved, grinning back at her.

The two were resting stomach down on Bif's bed in Harrington House, Piper's sky blue Ericsson between them, as well as a notepad on which Bif was writing down ideas for foods to order for the approaching Harrington House start-of-the-year party. It was only a week away now, and would take place on September 31st. Piper was astonished that time had gone by so swiftly, and if Derby found out that she was only _just_ booking the catering, he'd have a fit.

She smiled back at him, feeling herself redden just a little. _Their_ secret. It was just _so_ romantic.

"You'll be my date right?" She asked abruptly, catching herself by surprise. She was supposed to let _him_ ask her that.

Bif looked at her, stunned. Piper bit her lip, suddenly tense. Oh god, what if he didn't like her that way and was completely freaked out that she'd asked him? She should've said escort, of _course_ he wouldn't want to call it a da—

"Sure," Bif said finally, shrugging. He gave her a heartfelt smile, taking her smaller hand in his larger one.

She grinned back, nearly bursting with delight. Yes, this was how the movie that played in her head whenever she was with Bif was supposed to go. They'd go to the party, where they would finally kiss after years of anticipating, and then he would call his father who would then betroth them, and they would spend their final high school years at Bullworth before going off to an Ivy League together and getting married. And then, they could move to London, or Paris, and spend the rest of their lives together, in love.

Instead, she settled on something simpler to respond to him with. "You have a suit, right?"

"Yeah," he replied, laughing a little at the predictable question from his fashion-savvy best friend, "is Calvin Klein okay?"

Piper nodded, smiling to herself. She _knew_ he'd want to go with Clavin Klein. It was just so… _Bif_.

He chuckled, sitting up with his legs over the edge of the bed. "I gotta head to boxing practice—do you wanna come? You can call the caterers on the way there."

Sighing, Piper shook her head. "I need to hand out these invitations for Derby, I've been putting it off for a while, and if he finds out he'll have my head."

Bif shrugged, standing and tucking his cell phone into his pocket. "Alright. I'll see you later, okay?"

Piper nodded to him, biting her lip uncertainly as she gave him a hopeful smile. "Balcony?"

"I'll be there."

She watched him walk out before burying her face in his comforter to hide her smile. He was just _such_ a sweetheart. How could she _not_ love him? It was just absolutely impossible.

Dialing in the caterer's number that Derby gave her, Piper looked over the list that Bif had written, admiring his untidy and hasty script. It'd been the same for as long as she could remember, messy and fast as if he were in a rush whenever he was writing, which he probably was, considering he didn't like writing much. Or school. But she didn't mind—it just proved to her that he was dedicated to the essential things in his life. Boxing, and her.

Of course.

* * *

Multiple phone calls later, Piper had booked everything that Derby wanted—except for those senseless Russian cakes Derby loved so much, but she just figured he'd have to make do without them—and was ready to head out to deliver the handwritten invitations she'd made a couple weeks ago. The invitations were truly a masterpiece, the peach-colored stationary was complimented nicely by the smooth strokes of her expert-level calligraphy.

Really, the delivery process would be fairly fast, so Piper decided that she may be able to make Bif's practice—or the end, at least. After they could go by the ice cream parlor and get a sundae to split between the two of them. He _adored_ the ones with the hot caramel draped all over them after his boxing practices, so she'd be sure to treat him to one.

True wife material, really, she knew how to keep her probable husband-to-be happy.

Most of the Preps were already moved in their dorms at Harrington House, and the ones that weren't would just have to deal with Piper slipping their invitations under the door, consequences be damned. Except for Derby's, of course, which he demanded be hand-delivered to him… though why he needed to be invited to his _own_ party Piper hadn't the slightest idea. Just part of being a narcissistic, pretentious git, she thought.

She went through the guest list fairly quickly—first Tad, who just _had_ to act completely flattered to having been invited to a party he'd helped plan, followed by Gord, who refused to open the door to her, claiming he wasn't dressed to receive guests, and then Justin and Bryce, both of whom had made a point of asking her stupid questions about the party and the entertainment that would be available.

She would be delivering Pinky's tonight at the girls' dorm, and despite Derby's wishes, she simply slid his invitation under the door, mainly to spite him. Bif, of course, had been given his invitation the moment she'd made his—after all, to her, he was the _most_ important guest.

Piper found Chad out in the side yard by Harrington House, sitting on the grass playing with his dog, Chester. She gave Chad his invitation, which he stiffly thanked her for, and set off back into Harrington House.

The only one left to distribute was Parker's, which Piper dreaded. It wasn't that she _disliked_ Parker… he just made her feel _so_ uncomfortable.

It seemed that as soon as they hit puberty, Parker had developed a small yet persistent crush on her that could only be described as 'puppy love'. Ever since, he'd insisted on constantly trying to strike up conversation with Piper, claim the seat beside her, even on occasion try and suggest a date between the two. Maybe she would've been flattered under different circumstances, but surely he had to realize sooner or later that she was spoken for.

She considered all of this as her fair-skinned knuckled knocked on his dorm room door, anxiously hoping that he wouldn't be home so that she could just slide the invitation under his door without having to speak with him.

The door opened revealing Parker. His black hair looked neat and styled, and his Aquaberry sweater appeared to be freshly pressed.

"Piper!" He greeted, smiling at her with genuine cheerfulness, "I wasn't expecting you! Do you want to come i—"

He was cut off by Piper thrusting his invitation in his face, offering an awkward smile. "Hey Parker, I just wanted to deliver this party invitation," she explained quickly, before adding in, "for Derby."

Parker stepped back in surprise, but took the invitation nonetheless, a rather disappointed look in his eyes. "O-Oh," he said, his disenchantment apparent, "um, thanks."

Piper nodded, turning on her heel, preparing to leave as hurriedly as possible so that she could arrive to the boxing gym before Bif completed his training.

"W-Wait!" He called, reaching out and seizing her wrist. Piper stopped abruptly, turning and giving him a slight glare. Did he really just _do_ that? Was Bif the only _gentleman_ among these twits?

"Yes, Parker?" she asked, freeing her wrist from his grasp and turning to face him, placing her now free hand on her hip.

Parker looked down nervously before giving her an uneasy smile. "Um, I actually just wanted to say you look really nice today."

"Oh," Piper replied, her anger fading away just a little, "well, thank you, Parker. I have to go now, Bif is expecting me and all," she lied, though to her it wasn't much of a lie. Bif wasn't _expecting_ her, so to say, but he surely was hoping she'd be there.

And she would be sure to be there for him.

"But, I need to tell you something!" Parker cried out, reaching out for her once again, but this time she was too far for him to touch.

"I'm sure it can wait," Piper replied, a little irritated at this point. "I really need to go!"

Sighing, Parker nodded, even though she couldn't see him. "Okay, Piper, I'll tell you some other time. Bye!" he called hopefully, but she didn't hear him.

Let down, he shut the door.

After all, _Bif_ was _expecting_ her.


	4. Wedding Rings

"And where is your date?"

Piper jumped at the sound of Derby's voice, adjacent to her on the burgundy leather sofa she was currently sitting on.

She turned to face him, and was unsurprised when she met Derby's haughty, arrogant gaze, as if he were playing a wretched trick on her. Piper rolled her eyes as she spun to face forward, regarding the crowd of Preps that were mingling and chatting, taking the hors-d'oeuvre offered by the many waiters bustling about. Typical Harrington House party, really.

"Bif is currently at the boxing gym," Piper sniffed, crossing her long legs, "training and doing something important with his life."

Derby snickered dryly, a shallow sound, really. He swirled his glass of Chateau Montelena red wine leisurely, looking out onto the crowd and watching his own date, Pinky Gauthier, holler at a waiter. He rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his wine. They were all so _petty_ in comparison to himself.

"I _hardly_ think spending all that time engaging in glorified street fights is 'making something out of himself'," he replied, uninterested.

Piper stared at him again, confused. "Aren't _you_ a boxer too, Derby?"

Chuckling, Derby looked back at her, admiring the child-like misperception in her eyes. She was really so, so naïve.

"Yes," he agreed, delicately placing his wine glass on the marble end table beside the sofa, "I am. But I certainly don't expect _that_ to maintain my fortune. No, I know that the real money is in business, law firms. You might tell your crush that before he wastes any more of his time."

"I do _not_ have a crush on Bif," Piper hissed, crossing her arms. Sure, maybe she was aware that Derby knew about it, but that didn't mean she had to _act_ like she knew. Really, she'd be better off if Derby just stayed _out_ of the matter.

"Of course," Derby agreed, raising his eyebrows, "and I will be voting _democratic_ in the next election, and while we're talking about things that are utterly false and ridiculous, let's discuss the future appointment of those greaseballs as the new members of Harrington House."

Rolling her eyes, Piper sneered. "Point noted," she mumbled, crossing her arms. Derby was _so_ irritating.

Derby watched as his step-cousin became increasingly exasperated with him, not understanding her fury too well. Why was she so _into_ Bif? Derby simply didn't comprehend it; she obviously spent all this time longing after him, and yet here she sat, _denying_ it.

A waste of time, really, why didn't she just wait for Uncle to pick someone to betroth her to and then spend her life devoted to _them_? People who were so hung up on 'love' were so pathetic.

"Maybe he's stood you up," Derby suggested, bored.

Piper froze for a moment, insecure. Stood up…? No, Bif wouldn't do that. He was working out at the boxing gym. He had to, if he wanted to be a professional boxer when he was older. He'd _never_ stand her up, maybe he'd stand up another girl, but not Piper. Anyone but her.

"Oh, dear cousin," she cooed, impatience and sarcasm dripping off of her voice, "I can only stand to be around you so long, but now I need to get some fresh air."

She stood and began striding away, stopping only when Derby called for her to refill his glass of wine. Scoffing, she glared at him momentarily before exiting out promptly into the Harrington House balcony.

The moonlight twinkled delicately off the sapphires sewn into her royal blue gown, so far that it made her body just vaguely resemble the night sky. The September breeze was frosty on her fair skin, and she wished she'd worn a sweater… or that Bif had been here, to lend her his suit jacket.

Derby had planted a seed of doubt within her. Where _was_ Bif? She glanced at her Movado white gold watch, confirming that the time was 10:30PM. Bif had assured her he'd be at Harrington House _half an hour_ ago. It was terribly out of character for him to break a promise to her… had something happened to him? Had he really… stood her _up_?

"Piper?"

Relief washed over her at the sound of her voice being spoken out behind her. She turned around, ready to greet Bif with a long hug—and maybe, if she was courageous enough, a kiss—but instead her eyes met the hopeful face of Parker Ogilvie.

"Oh," she said, unable to hide her disappointment. Still, Parker remained with an easy smile, unfazed by her downright lack of enthusiasm.

"Hey," he greeted, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously, "how come you're not inside?"

She looked so beautiful, her dress sparkling like the ocean ripples on a winter evening. He wondered for a brief second if she was aware of how breathtaking she was, but quickly dismissed the thought before he blushed further.

Piper let out a breath, unsure of what to say. Why was Parker out here questioning her as if he were her father? She could do as she damn well pleased, Parker had no business sticking his nose in her affairs.

"I just needed some air," she retorted sharply, starting to make her way back inside, "but I must go back now, seeing as Bif will be here any minute."

Parker sighed a little at the mention of Bif, unable to help his envy. Bif was so lucky; he was on Piper's mind all the time. It seemed to Parker that he couldn't ever focus Piper's mind on to anything other than Bif Taylor, though he appreciated her dedication. He knew, though he tried to forget, that Piper must really love Bif.

Almost too late, but not quite, he realized that Piper was departing. Desperate, Parker sidestepped so he was in front of her, obstructing her reentrance to Harrington House.

She glowered acutely at him as he did so. Who did he think he was?! Did he honestly think he could just _keep her here_ against her will?

"I-I need to tell you something," Parker explained automatically, frightened half to death by the glare she was giving him. He moved away from the door almost instantaneously, giving her the option to leave if she wanted, though he truly hoped she wouldn't.

Piper eyed the door for a moment before deciding to allow Parker to say whatever it was he'd been bothering her the entire week about. Chances were Bif _wasn't_ here yet, and she didn't want to look like a fool by standing outside Harrington House waiting for him _too_ long.

At least she'd kill some time waiting for Parker to tell her whatever insignificant thing it was he wanted to tell her.

Parker let out a breath when she stayed, noting as she placed one hand on her hip impatiently. Alright, he'd have to make this fast. Fair enough.

"So, I was talking with my father the other day," he began after a deep breath, his voice quivering as he stared down at his suede shoes, "a-and he was telling me that he'd—"

He was cut off by the sharp ringing of a cellphone—Piper's. She held out one perfectly manicured finger out to him, momentarily silencing him as she put her phone up to her ear.

Piper hadn't even checked the caller I.D., she _knew_ it was Bif.

"Darling?"

Or not.

"Oh," Piper replied, once again unable to mask her disappointment, "hi, daddy." Well, maybe it wasn't Bif, but at least it would stall Parker a bit. And it gave Bif more time to arrive, anyway.

"Hello, pumpkin, I trust you're having a marvelous time at your little Harrington House party?"

Piper rolled her eyes, agreeing and saying that she _was_ having a marvelous time. She knew it was a lie—she wouldn't be having an enjoyable time until Bif showed up—but she'd rather not have to tell Daddy that Bif was terribly late in front of Parker, who was just standing there inadequately.

"That's wonderful, love! Anyway, I just wanted to deliver some news to you, regarding a certain wedding. I trust you'll be thrilled with Mummy's and my decision, he's a fine boy who you've known for quite a long time."

Parker grinned when he saw Piper's lips flip into a wide, dazzling smile. Surely her father was telling her the news, and she didn't look vexed or distraught, this had to be going well…

"His name is Parker Ogilvie, dear. Isn't that wonderful? I only just got off the phone with his father earlier today, but when I tried to call you the line was busy! Has he been around to tell you yet?"

Frozen. Piper was absolutely frozen as the color drained out of her face and her smile wiped away as if it had simply been a coffee spill on a glass table.

 _Parker_?! Parker _Ogilvie_?!

"Th-That is wonderful, daddy…" she mumbled, not recognizing her voice, "I-I must go now, hostess duties are calling."

Without waiting for her father to reply, Piper snapped her phone shut and looked at Parker, who was standing with a somewhat queasy expression hidden behind his flaccid smile.

"S-Surprise…!" He said, not sounding too merry, "We-We're betrothed…"

Oh _no_. No, no, _no_. She could _not_ be betrothed to Parker Ogilvie. What, did Father _really_ expect her to be okay with this? Was _Mummy_ okay with her going from Piper Harrington to Piper _Ogilvie_? Oh lord, that sounded _ghastly_.

"Piper!"

She turned once again at the sound of her name behind her, but she wasn't as eager as she would've been five minutes ago to see Bif, standing sleek and tall in his Calvin Klein suit.

He was grinning at Piper, but as soon as he saw the horrified expression on her face, his smile faded. Bif eyed Parker for a moment, who looked like he was going to be sick any moment, wondering what the connection was.

He took a step towards Piper, weaving his arm around her waist before giving a final suspicious look to Parker. What had _happened_?

Bif walked Piper into Harrington House, taking her through the party and up to the second floor kitchen that was currently empty. He got her a glass of water, and pulled a stool out for her from the bar, making her drink the entire glass in order to calm her down.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice filled with concern, "you look like you've seen a ghost."

She remained silent, sitting there on the stool with the same horrified and mystified expression.

"Is it because I'm late? I'm sorry, halfway through a scout showed up and I had to do a full match so that he could get a real idea on what—"

"I'm _betrothed_ ," Piper interrupted, "to Parker _Ogilvie_."

Bif froze for a moment, unsure. That sounded like great news, but she seemed so upset. Had Parker done something to her? He didn't think so, Parker wasn't exactly the type to just 'make a move' on girls, and he looked even sicker than Piper, anyway.

"That's great, Pipes!" Bif congratulated, smiling his usual warm smile at her.

 _What_? Piper searched his face, perplexed. He was _happy_ that she was just being _taken_ from him and being given away to Parker Ogilvie, of all people? Wasn't he devastated? Determined to put up a fight to her? Wasn't he going to go and fight Parker for her, call Father and demand he betroth Bif to her instead?

"Aren't you upset?" Piper breathed out. "Weren't _we_ supposed to be betrothed?"

"Betrothed?" Bif asked, puzzled. "Why would you want to be betrothed to me?"

In the words of Dean Martin, ain't that a kick in the head?


	5. Alice and Dracula

The moonlight sparkled off of Piper's dress delicately as she rearranged the vase of roses that sat on her desk for the umpteenth time.

Her dorm was dark, and the only light entering was from the moon via the window. Both her bed and Alexis' were neatly made, courtesy of Mrs. Peabody. Though Piper liked Alexis—she wasn't like the other grease monkeys—she rarely ever saw her. It seemed that Alexis was either sleeping over at the boys' dorm, or just simply returning late in the night, when Piper was already asleep. She didn't mind it either way—the silence was somewhat comforting, especially after having to deal with the news of her betrothal last month.

Parker had given her the roses in attempt to cheer her up, but it only disappointed her further. Her favorite flowers were peonies. Of course Parker wouldn't know that—only Bif knew that.

Speaking of which, that was the other thing—she rarely ever saw Bif anymore. Ever since she'd slipped up and asked if he had wanted her to be betrothed to him, he seemed to be spending more and more time at the boxing gym, 'training'.

Piper thought he was just avoiding her.

Now, where would she get that thought?

Because of this, she had had no other choice but to accept Parker's invitation to, ugh, 'hang out' on Halloween—tonight. He'd promised to meet her at seven, and it was now 6:59.

"H-Hey… Piper?"

She turned around at the sound of Parker's voice, not surprised to see him standing in her doorway. What caught her off guard, though, was the vampire costume. How tacky.

Piper glanced back at the clock on her nightstand, the red numbers glaring '7:00PM' brightly in the darkness. Did he have to be so bloody punctual all the time? It was so irritating, as were most of the things Parker did.

Like give her the wrong flowers?

"Mrs. Peabody let me in," he explained, stepping into the dorm hesitantly. Piper had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at the statement—of course Mrs. Peabody let him in. She'd only instructed her to do so an hour ago.

Parker, becoming more and more anxious at her silence, continued speaking. "You look beautiful in that… are you Alice in Wonderland?"

Piper glanced down at her dress for a moment, admiring it. He was correct—she was Alice in Wonderland. Maybe she didn't sport the blonde hair Alice had, but she figured she still looked nice in the baby blue silk dress and matching white apron that'd been embroidered with the smallest card decals.

"Yes, I am. Thank you, Parker. You look…" she struggled for a moment, searching for a word, "erm, nice."

Parker smiled at her, oblivious to her slight sarcasm and hesitation. He stepped forward and offered her his arm for her to hook her own around. "Derby's hosting a small cocktail party at Harrington House, I thought maybe we could go for a bit?"

He looked at her with a small smile, his brown eyes hopeful. Piper eyed him for a moment, unsure. He was so different from Bif… the white paint and dumb hairstyle didn't help her at all to become even the least bit attracted to him. Honestly, she thought the whole ensemble with the vampire fangs and the cosmetic, fake blood and the silly white undershirt and violet button-up just made him look ridiculous, even if it was a costume.

Bif, surely, had chosen something just a tad bit classier for his costume—maybe James Bond, or Clark Kent. Maybe he would have dressed up in a couple's costume with Piper, had he not been 'busy with training' tonight—last year they had gone as Cinderella and Prince Charming. It had been utterly chic.

Sighing, she hooked her arm around Parker's. "I suppose so…" she mumbled, allowing him to more or less drag her out of the room and down the stairs.

Maybe not Cinderella and Prince Charming, but Alice and Dracula are a close second!

* * *

"Piper! I love your costume, is that silk?"

Piper smiled blandly at Pinky, who sat beside her on the sofa in Harrington House, holding a glass of champagne.

The Halloween cocktail looked more or less just like the beginning of the year party, only with a few Halloween decorations added in for a 'spooky flair'. Someone, most likely a poorer student paid for menial labor, had hung orange and black streamers all around the perimeter of the common room, and the waiters sported small, orange bowties and Phantom of the Opera masks. The lights had been dimmed slightly, and there was a small bowl containing Lindor chocolates by the fireplace.

"Yes, it is," Piper replied wearily, holding out her dress so that Pinky could touch it. She'd never been so grateful to speak to Pinky—Parker hadn't left her side all night, and she was getting sick of making idle chit-chat with him. Just because they'd be getting married in a couple of years didn't mean she had to waste all of her time with him as an adolescent, and the sooner he understood that, the better.

Pinky stoked Piper's dress gently, her face lighting up at the smooth texture. "Mine is silk too, see? But then this part is velvet, here, feel!"

Piper allowed Pinky to guide her hand onto the material of the dress, momentarily distracted until Parker decided it was time to speak up again.

"Do you want some more uh… champagne?"

Piper rolled her eyes, snatching her hand back from Pinky in a sudden burst of irritation. "I'm drinking white wine, Parker, and no, I would not like anymore. I plan on staying sober tonight."

She watched as Pinky strutted away, becoming just a little bit more angry with Parker. There went her distraction, now she'd be stuck pretending to care about whatever he was blabbing about even longer.

"O-Oh!" Parker yelped, his face flushed, "I-I didn't mean I wanted to get you drunk, I just… I thought you were thirsty… and… I could get you something to drink… Water… do you want some w-water?"

Piper let out a long exhalation. Was he honestly this nervous? She wasn't going to bite him. Tempted to roll her eyes once again, she placed one of her hands on his, surprised at how warm and dry it was. Almost comforting.

"Parker, this will go much more pleasant and much more smoothly for both of us if you take a deep breath and relax just a little bit."

Parker nodded frantically, taking in a deep inhalation and exhaling slowly. He flashed a grateful, winning smile at Piper, his genuine relief pulling at her just a little bit. Almost as much as Bif's smiles pulled at her.

No, not almost, but maybe with a few more years it would get there.

"Sorry, I just… well, I've never really been betrothed to anyone before."

"Of course you haven't, that's not how it works," Piper scoffed, pulling her hand away. It was so hard to try and get along with Parker when he was just so clueless about how the world worked. She never had to explain things as simple as how betrothal worked to Bif.

Parker noted her irritation almost immediately. He was trying so hard to get her to like him, but she just seemed so intent on disliking him. Maybe if he acted like Bif more, she'd like him… but Parker didn't know how to be Bif. He only knew how to be Parker. If only he could change that, just for her, he'd do it in a minute.

"I'm sorry, Piper… I'm just new to this. I've never really had any luck with girls, and I know that you're all about Bif, so…" he let out a sigh, looking for the right words to express his feelings to her. "I'm just trying to keep you happy. I'm sorry you're stuck with me."

Piper frowned just a tiny bit at that, feeling guilty. She wasn't trying to make Parker feel bad about himself… everything was just so frustrating lately. She was betrothed to the wrong man, and the one that she loved was avoiding her, and not even being upfront about it. It was all very difficult to take in.

"Don't apologize for that, Parker," she sighed, folding her hands on her lap, "it isn't your fault. You know, you're really not a bad guy..."

She trailed off, watching the glowing embers surrounding the roaring fire in the fireplace. It was true; Parker wasn't a bad guy. Sure, he was awkward and childish, but he was genuinely a sweet person. A sweet person who cared about her, tried for her, and, unlike Bif, wanted to be betrothed to her.

Piper's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. She glanced down at the small screen and saw none other than Bif's name. What had she been thinking about? She couldn't recall. Rather, she angled the Ericsson so that Parker couldn't see the screen.

"I have to take this," she explained, standing and scurrying off to the second floor where the poker tables were located. Fortunately, it was empty, and a slight breeze entered by the open glass doors at the end of the room. Piper made her way out to the balcony and shut them before answering.

"Bif?"

"Pipes! It's so great to hear your voice, I'm so sorry I couldn't make it tonight; I'm still stuck at the gym!"

Piper beamed at the night sky, shaking ever so slightly and feeling like she could cry from joy. Maybe Bif wasn't ignoring her; he really had just been stuck training.

"It's alright," she replied, "I'm at Derby's cocktail party with Parker."

"Oh... right," Bif replied, his tone changing just a smidge, "how's that going?"

Piper giggled a little. He sounded just the smallest bit jealous. "It's alright, I suppose... though he's a bit clueless."

"Can't wait to be Piper Ogilvie, huh?" Bif teased, chuckling.

She let out a laugh, still slightly shaken by the idea of her new name. "Don't even get me started! Piper Ogilvie? It's ghastly! You'll never believe his costume; he came dressed as _Dracula_. He looks like a six year old!"

"Six year old, huh?"

Oh, dear.

Piper froze and turned slowly, not hearing whatever Bif had said. She faced Parker, who had silently crept out into the balcony, a hurt expression on his white-painted face.

"Were you listening in on my conversation?" Piper demanded half-heartedly, feeling terrible and weak.

"If you really think I'm that much of a geek, you could've just told me," Parker replied, the look on his face just killing her, "you didn't have to just go and make fun of me on the phone."

"Parker, I—..." Piper began, unsure of what to say.

"Save it," Parker replied, leaning against the doorway and casting his eyes down. "I gotta head back to my dorm. Sorry I can't walk you back, I'm too tired."

With that, he turned on his heel and walked off, shutting the glass door gently behind him.

"Piper? What happened?" Bif inquired from the other line.

Piper instead just stared at the spot where Parker had been standing, speechless.

Well, ya win some, ya lose some.


	6. Off-Script Hero

Piper paced back and forth in her dorm, unsure of what to do. It was still an hour until she was to meet up with Bif right outside the girls' dorm, and meanwhile, she'd been trying to get in touch with Parker.

It'd only been about two weeks or so since the Halloween incident, but she hadn't seen Parker outside of class once since then. She speculated he'd been ignoring her when he seemingly 'didn't hear' her during English class, and several unanswered texts and phone calls to him more or less confirmed the suspicion.

She hadn't _meant_ to insult him… it just sort of had worked itself out that way. Piper wondered why Parker couldn't be just a little bit more _sympathetic_ of her situation; she'd been abruptly betrothed to someone she _barely_ knew, her best friend had not spoken to her for an entire week, and she kept having to cover for Alexis, who'd been missing since the bloody school gates _opened_. What did he want her to do, stage a confrontation during English class? She felt terrible, he could at _least_ have the decency to allow her to _apologize_.

Man, what a jerk, right?

It wasn't like she could even clean the room any more than she already had—it was already pristine. The windows shone brilliantly, so bright that even with the baby pink curtains pulled over them, a fair amount of sunlight still pierced into the room. Her closet had been organized impeccably according to color, and she had placed a fresh vase of rosy, budding peonies on her desk. She polished the wood of the desk about three times—she could now see her reflection whenever she looked into it.

She'd even taken the liberty of organizing Alexis' closet, and straightening out her desk as well. All that there was left to do was _wait_.

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open, and Piper's eyes immediately flew to it, expecting to see Bif. Instead, she found herself staring at her roommate and… ugh, one of those _grease_ monkeys.

"What are _you_ doing in _here_!" she shrieked, scowling at the boy. He carried Alexis on his back, and from what she could tell, Alexis was wearing only undergarments underneath the ratty, timeworn leather jacket he'd thrown over her shoulders. "What are you _doing_ to her!?"

"Pipe down!" the boy ordered, mirroring her glare as he set Alexis down on her bed. Piper froze when she saw her roommate—covered in ashes, scratches, and dressed only in an unbuttoned white blouse, her black undergarments, and the _repulsive_ excuse for a jacket. That, and she _reeked_ of cheap alcohol and tobacco.

The boy turned to face Piper and eyed her up and down, before scoffing and rolling his eyes. "Alex always says you're okay, so I need you to take care of her tonight."

Piper raised her eyebrows at this… this… future _mechanic_. "Just who do you think you are?" she demanded instantaneously, her voice haughty and sharp. "I can't just drop everything and babysit my roommate after you… you ' _roofied_ ' her! I _command_ you to take her to the nurse at _once_!"

Peanut snickered a little, gazing at this broad. Who did he think _he_ was? Peanut Romano, the guy who'd _actually_ been babysitting _her_ roommate for an entire _week_. He knew this chick—she was the cousin of that little twerp, Derby, and the girlfriend or whatever of that no good weasel, Bif Taylor. And she actually had the nerve to scream at a greaser?

"Listen, honey," he started, aggravated as all hell and twice as angry, "I didn't _roofie_ nobody. Alex is one of my best friends, got that? I mean, if you wanna take her to the nurse be my guest—just know she'll probably get expelled, 'cause she's drunk off her ass by her _own_ accords. And if she gets expelled 'cause of you, you and your little prep fairy friends are gonna have to answer to me and Johnny—"

"Piper? Is somethi—what are _you_ doing here?!"

Piper and Peanut were both taken aback by the door to the room bursting open, revealing none other than Bif Taylor.

Oh man, _this_ guy? Peanut rolled his eyes—he should've known this loser little rich girl would have security. Figures it just _had_ to be the rich kids' biggest man.

Peanut could hold his own in a fight, sure, but he didn't know much about fighting with Bif Taylor. Johnny had taken a couple good pummelings from this kid, even, and they weren't none too pretty.

Oh thank _god_ Bif was here. Piper could have just melted into his arms, had she not also been trying to create a barrier between this _Neanderthal_ and Alexis. Bif was always there for her when she needed him—like just now, when she needed him to assist her in protecting her roommate… it was almost as if he could just _sense_ she needed his help. Could he _be_ any more perfect?

"I'm deliverin' something," Peanut snapped, stepping up to this kid in a burst of self-assurance, " _rich_ _boy_."

Bif eyed Peanut up and down, wondering he was really serious. Did he honestly think he could take him, or something? He peered over Peanut's shoulder at the near-naked girl on the bed. She looked like one of this _greaser's_ kind.

"Yeah," Bif agreed, nodding and glaring into Peanut's eyes, "the trash."

Piper watched in horror as this _grease monkey_ launched himself at Bif, punching and screaming profanities at him. She ran over to them and pulled them apart, panicking in case Mrs. Peabody had heard the scuffle. She'd given Bif permission to come in and pick Piper up, not stick around… and Piper was pretty sure that this greaser boy hadn't exactly explained his situation to her, either.

And she didn't want him staining the carpet, of course.

"That's _enough_ ," she ordered, her voice firm. She placed her hand in Bif's, allowing him to straighten his back and puff his chest out, before facing the boy. "Now, what is it exactly that's happening here?"

Peanut took a deep breath, irritated. Alex _owed_ him for this—not only had he had to carry her out of the Tenements, he'd _also_ had to pay for a taxi, carry her into the girls' dorm via the _awning_ and into the _attic_ , and _now_ he had to explain everything in slow, easy words so that these two idiots would understand.

"Alright, princess," he began, ignoring the low growl that emitted from Bif's chest, "your roommate here, my best friend? Yeah, she tends to get pretty out of control when she's upset. She went down to our hangout in New Coventry— _yeah_ , that place that your daddy always wrinkles his nose at, and she got drunk as hell, and I found her just like this. I need you to clean her up and make sure she doesn't choke on her own vomit or get caught or somethin'. Think you can do that?"

"Wait, hold on," Bif interrupted, letting go of Piper's hand and staring at her. "This is your _roommate_? I thought you said Alexis was, well, like one of _us_!"

Piper narrowed her eyes at Bif for a moment. When had she _ever_ said Alexis was like them? All she had said was that Alexis was the daughter of the Yum Yum Market owner, Jim Monroe. She never said Alexis was a _prep_ …

"Yeah, buddy? Well, your girl lied, 'cause _Alex_ here is all grease."

Peanut crossed his arms as if in emphasis, he was just about done with this tall-ass _pretty boy_. He already couldn't stand him for all his fighting with Johnny, and now he just waltzed in and insulted Alex?

Talk about getting off on the wrong foot.

Bif disregarded Peanut, instead concentrating all his attention on Piper.

"Pipes, you _have_ to switch roommates. I mean, do you really want her attracting filth like _this_? It's proven fact that greaser chicks are fifty percent easier than normal girls—you want her turning your room into a… a _brothel_ , or something?!"

"Bif," Piper initiated unhurriedly, awfully shocked at his reaction, "Alexis is _not_ easy, and she isn't _filth_. And neither is, erm… what was it?"

She turned to Peanut, her face still condescending even though she was 'defending' him. Peanut rolled his eyes before telling her his name—his real one, not his lame nickname. Only his friends were allowed to use his lame nickname.

Even if it _was_ lame.

"Right," Piper agreed, " _Larry_ here isn't… filth, either."

She may as well have grown three extra heads, with the way that Bif was gaping at her. "You're… serious?"

Piper nodded leisurely, still not understanding. Bif wasn't supposed to be this bloody _rude_. It was _not_ the way he was supposed to be. She wouldn't mind if he was just being rude to this 'Larry' boy, but Alexis was her _friend_.

Shrugging it off for the moment, she turned to Larry.

"Larry, I would _love_ to help with Alexis, but I'm afraid I have prior plans. Can't anyone else take care of her?"

Peanut stopped for a moment, staring this prep chick down. Was she _serious_? Her roommate looked dead, almost, and she was just gonna blow her off for a _date_?

"Look, I just need to get her showered and clean, and as close as me and her are I can't exactly just strip her down and give her a bath, at least not while she's unconscious. Can you handle that? I'll take care of her after."

Piper sighed for a moment, glancing at Bif and shivering at the frustrated and shocked face he was making. "Fine," she sighed, looking over at Alexis, who was just now stirring, "I can clean her up."

"Piper!" Bif protested, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Come on, you know we have plans and you can't really just waste your time trying to wash this _failu_ —"

"She's my _roommate_ , Bif," Piper interrupted, for the first time in her life annoyed with him, "and my _friend_."

She made her way over to Alexis, and with Larry's help, they began awakening her and carrying her to the bathroom. "You can go ahead if you want," Piper continued, avoiding Bif's eyes, "and I'll meet you as soon as I'm finished helping _Lexi_."

* * *

"I want _Ricky_ ," Alexis whined for the eleventh time so far since Piper had started washing her hair.

Getting Alexis into the bathroom had been more or less impossible—she'd woken up as soon as Larry and Piper had carried her into the hall, and started complaining and screaming and asking for someone named Ricky. They barely managed to quiet her down long enough to get her into the bathroom—and then she'd started _sobbing_.

They had been lucky that the bathroom was empty at this time—most of the girls were out having fun at the carnival or the town like Piper _should've_ been—but Larry still had to figure out a way to block the door. _Then_ Alexis had started splashing and throwing water once they'd gotten her into the shower stall in some sort of drunken temper tantrum, and had gotten Piper's clothes all wet.

It didn't help that the entire time, she knew Bif was sitting in her dorm room, sulking.

"Alex, you're not allowed to see Ricky anymore!" Larry roared, crossing his arms and glaring at her, completely infuriated.

Alexis stared up at him, her blonde hair soaked and draped all over her shoulders. She looked so vulnerable there in just a bra and a pair of panties, blood leaking out of the wounds on her torso and mixing with the shampoo-filled water, her eyes watering up with tears.

"Go guard the door, you _git_!" Piper squawked, immediately feeling defensive of her dormmate as she saw her begin to cry.

Aggravated, Peanut obeyed—mainly for Alex's sake, though.

Piper looked back down at Alexis, who was now staring at her. She glanced at Alexis' emerald green eyes for a moment, instantly reminded of Bif, and looked away almost immediately. She didn't want to think about Bif right now. He was acting so… out of _character_.

"Why can't I see Ricky?" Alexis moaned, sitting still as Piper rinsed out her hair.

"I don't know," Piper confessed, not bothering to admit she didn't even know who Ricky _was_. "But you can see him, dear. Larry's just… angry. We'll sort it out soon, don't fret."

Alexis sighed and leaned against the stall wall, and Piper gave up with the conditioner—there was no way Alexis would sit still long enough for that. She was mostly clean, anyway—and Larry could take care of her cuts.

"My heart hurts."

"Huh?"

Piper looked back down at Alexis, caught off guard. Her… _heart_ hurt? Was this some sort of alcohol-induced cardiac arrest?

"I love this boy, but he has a girlfriend, and now he hates me because he thinks I'm just being overly-dramatic. Isn't that funny?"

Alexis stared back up at Piper with a prim expression on her face, looking troublingly calm for such a statement.

Piper hesitated for a moment, uncertain of what to do. Did Alexis mean _Larry_?

"I think you should just…"

She stopped, unsure of what to say. What position was _she_ in to give advice about boys? She was betrothed to the wrong man, he wasn't speaking to her, and now her true love was acting utterly out of character.

"I don't know, love, men are strange creatures," Piper admitted, giving Alexis a sad smile.

Alexis nodded, rubbing at her temples and squeezing her eyes shut. "Guys are the worst. But at least you have a boy that loves you."

"Well, I wouldn't say he—"

"Everyone done here?!"

Piper was _rudely_ interrupted by Larry, who had decided that now was a good time to step in and take responsibility of Alexis. He rushed over to them and more or less shoved Piper away from Alexis, shutting the water off and taking an almost possessive stance over her.

He picked her up easily in his arms and glared at Piper, as if she hadn't just spent the past half hour cleaning all the dirt, ash, and beer off of her.

"Lover boy is waiting for you," he instructed, shoving Piper to the bathroom door, "come on, get going, I gotta get her to the boys' dorm."


	7. Shallow Perceptions

The boxing gym was a place of blood, battle, and for some, victory. Piper always recognized it from the seemingly heartbeat-like sound of pounding fists shielded by boxing gloves, a sound that always made her think of Bif inevitably, and put her in a good mood.

Today, however, her mood was not quite agreeable.

She sat absently at the judges' table while Bif sparred with Bryce. She was still caught up on the events of the early afternoon. Larry's rude interruption, Alexis' childlike sobbing, and more importantly, Bif's utterly off-script behavior.

It wasn't like him to just cast down the lower class people like that, or to be so rude, even to _grease monkeys_ like Larry. He was just acting so _strange_ , he'd even insisted making an unexpected stop at the boxing gym to 'cool off'. Piper just didn't understand his frustration. Now, not only was Parker not speaking to her and ever so _obscenely_ not giving her the opportunity to apologize for her impolite conduct during the Halloween party, _Bif_ was acting out of character, and she seemed to have no control over either situation.

And she would _not_ have it.

She shook her head slightly upon realizing that Bif had exited the ring, and was walking towards her with a fluffy white towel draped one of his broad shoulders. He was drinking from a bottle of water, and some of it dripped down his uniform, just momentarily distracting her as she gazed down at his chest.

He'd already showered, and carried his Aquaberry vest in his left hand, instead only wearing a white button down dress shirt over his Aquaberry slacks. He stopped once he neared her, letting out a small sigh.

"I guess I'm just about done here," he announced, sounding more or less like a small, spoiled, petulant child.

Not that Piper caught on.

"You are?" she queried, standing and smoothing out her skirt as she placed her Perseus bag on her shoulder. "Shall we get going, then? I believe there's only twenty minutes left until the movie starts…"

Bif shrugged, nodding as he set his bottle and towel down on the judges' table, and waving away Piper's hand as she tried to help him get his vest on. She curled her hand into her chest sheepishly, surprised at being dismissed, and waited as he pulled the vest on himself.

He offered his arm to her, which she gracefully took, and the two began walking towards the exit doors wordlessly.

It had gotten considerably darker than when they had arrived, and the night was beginning to chill as cool autumn winds blew around them gently, signaling the advancing pace of the winter ahead. They strolled silently for a few paces, and upon crossing the street, Bif abruptly stopped and turned to her.

"Piper, I just don't understand you anymore."

"Huh?"

She looked to him, icy blue eyes meeting earthy green ones. Bif's face was earnest and maybe just a touch confused, and his mouth was curled into a small, apprehensive frown.

"What is it about me that you don't understand?" she probed, inching closer to him, ready to clarify whatever it was that he needed to know about her. Bif knew her better than anyone else on the entire planet, and she very much intended to keep it that way. She'd _gladly_ fill him in on whatever information about her he was missing.

Bif took a breath, looking toward the gazebo behind her for a moment before meeting her familiar sapphire eyes once again. "The Piper Harrington I know doesn't just… just hang around with trash like _mechanics_ and _greaser chicks_."

He let out a sigh of relief, glad to have finally gotten it off his chest. Earlier, Piper had gotten just a little bit peeved about him telling her that, but Bif was pretty sure that it was just because her roommate and that loser greaser kid were right there and could hear them. There were a lot of things Bif loved about Piper, her good manners included, but she really needed to learn that around _trashy_ type, manners weren't exactly a priority.

Piper studied him, waiting for his eyes to crinkle up as they did whenever he began laughing, absolutely convinced that he was simply joking around. Instead, his eyes remained sincere.

He was _serious_?

"Bif…" she said dumbly, just a touch irritated. There he was again, going off-script and acting out of character again. Bif Taylor did not care about people's backgrounds _that_ much, and he was supposed to be a hundred percent willing to stand anyone that Piper was willing to stand, Alexis, her greaser 'chick' roommate included.

"You're not serious," she commanded finally, freeing her arm from his and holding her hands awkwardly at her sides.

"Um, yeah I am, Pipes…" Bif responded, unsure if she was testing him. She didn't honestly think it was _okay_ to just socialize with people of lower classes… did she?

Piper stared back at him, absolutely and utterly shocked. He didn't honestly think it was _okay_ to just outcast one of her friends because she hung around with the lower class kids… did he?

He caught on to her expression almost instantly, and took a step back from her as if she'd just ignited in flames. "Piper…" he began, uncertain of what to say. This wasn't like Piper at all, she didn't care about _people_ … she cared about fashion, and designer brands, and _him_.

" _Bif_." Piper answered in the same tone, crossing her arms. This wasn't like Bif at all, he didn't care about _social classes_... he cared about boxing, studying law, and _her_.

He cleared his throat, straightening his back a little. If he didn't get her back to her senses soon, they'd be missing their movie. "Pipes, I know you're just joking around with me, but I mean it, you can't just go around socializing with those losers. I… I don't think I can keep hanging out with you if you do."

Piper stared back at him, completely at a loss for words. She really couldn't wrap her head around the fact that _Bif Taylor_ had just delivered an ultimatum to her, one in which she either sink to the shallow levels of judging people that Derby had or lose her friendship with Bif.

Bif Taylor was not a rude, judgmental person— _Derby_ was a rude and judgmental person. Bif didn't just go around picking fights or being a shallow jerk—that was more of Derby's forte.

"This isn't like you at _all_ , Bif," Piper mumbled, feeling as if she had no control over the words that spilled out of her mouth, "you don't just judge people this easily. You don't just pick fights…"

Bif stared back at her, a bit muddled. He didn't think he was like, _shallow_ , or anything but… he did judge people pretty easily, especially those greaser kids. If anything, _Piper_ was acting weird.

"Um, Pipes? You're the one acting weird, since when do you care about like, _people_ and stuff? I thought you just cared about fashion and, well, _me_."

"Oh, so now I'm just a superficial prep girl who only cares about clothes, and money, and boys?" Piper scoffed, widening her eyes at him, irritated with him for the second time in her life.

Bif rolled his eyes, crossing his arms back at her. "I didn't say that, Piper," he shot back coldly, "I'm just saying I don't get why you have to be the patron saint of the grease monkeys all of a sudden. What, do you _like_ that loser that was in your dorm today?"

" _Like_ _him?!_ " Piper screeched, uncrossing her arms and stomping her foot, earning alarmed looks from the townsfolk passing by. "Bif Taylor, you know quite well that I have _no_ feelings whatsoever for any of the greaser boys! You'd think after this many years you'd bloody _know!_ "

"Know _what_?" he hissed, exasperated. She was being so difficult right now, and really, they were gonna miss the movie at this point even if they _sprinted_ to the theater.

Piper took a deep breath, shutting her eyes before she finally admitted it to him.

"You'd think after this much _bloody_ time you'd know how I bloody _felt_ about you! And that, my dear, was love! I loved you! But you know what? You're not who I thought you were! Goodbye, Bif!"

She turned on her heel and began storming away from him, pushing past a couple of nosy ladies that had stopped to listen in on the conversation. Piper hastily wiped away at the tears forming in her eyes, knowing she had to stay strong. So maybe that was a lie, and she wasn't quite done loving Bif, but how else was she supposed to get him to stop being such a ditz?

Bif reached out when she was halfway across the road, making a grab for her wrist, though he was quite surprised by her confession. It made sense and… he really wasn't quite ready to lose her, he didn't think.

"Come on, Pipes," he pleaded, the initial shock still not quite passing through him, keeping his voice neutral as he made a grab for her thin, bony wrist.

Piper stopped, turning to look at him hopefully. This was it, he was going to apologize, and then everything would be alright, he would tell her he _had_ been acting like a ditz but that she was right and—

"If we don't go to that movie, I'll have thrown away $40," Bif explained, his facial expression completely unreadable.

She stared back at him in disbelief before yanking her wrist free and continuing bounding away on her black kitten heels.

" _Goodbye_ , Bif," she sneered, fighting back tears, "I will speak to you at a later date."

Not with a bang, but with a startling confession and a less than pleasing reaction!


	8. Shea Lewis

Piper shivered as she waited for Parker outside the Shea Lewis Cafe. She'd texted him about an hour ago, and they'd agreed to meet in about 15 minutes. However, finding as she and Bif were not currently speaking, and Alexis was spending more time than ever with Larry, she found herself seated at the cafe early.

She pulled her sky blue Ericsson out and placed it on the table, knowing before she even glanced at it that she had no new texts. Piper briefly wondered when Bif planned on apologizing to her, but then quickly casted the thought away.

Instead she turned her attention to the shopping center around her. Over by the beauty salon stood two jocks-Jesse Tyler and Casey Harris, by the looks of it. The two idiots were gawking into the salon and making obscene gestures with their tongues and hips, undoubtedly harassing the women in the salon. Piper rolled her eyes, they were so immature.

Her blue eyes continued grazing the scenery, from the two gits by the salon, to the smartly dressed Old Bullworth Vale residents, to finally the Aquaberry clad boys entering the outlet. Her eyes widened in surprised as she realized that among them stood Bif, towering over Derby and Tad.

The other two paid no mind to her, instead Derby entered the store while surely giving Tad instructions for yet another stupid party at Harrington House, Tad eagerly following behind as if clinging onto every word Derby said. Bif, however, hung back, meeting Piper's gaze.

His rust-colored hair was neatly combed, his sweater pressed and snug against his chest. Piper found her jaw slacking just a little, and she assumed she looked like an idiot, staring at him with a surprised look. Bif stared back, a bit more dignified, the disappointment in his face apparent.

"Piper?"

She turned away instantly upon hearing Parker's voice, determined to not let him think she'd simply invited him over so that she could gawk at Bif instead. Unfortunately, Parker was already staring in Bif's direction. Piper resisted the urge to look back, instead offering Parker a sheepish smile.

"Parker... Hello, thank you for meeting me."

Piper gestured awkwardly to the seat on the opposite side of the table, unsure of how to handle things. To her relief, however, Parker took a seat.

His brown eyes stared back at her own stiffly, as if he were as uncomfortable as she were. They remained silently for a moment, turning their gazes to anywhere but each other.

"So, what'd you want to meet for?" Parker asked finally, sounding more upset than angry, to Piper's surprise.

"Well..." Piper considered this for a moment, unsure of how to begin. She wasn't exactly used to apologizing people; she never really had any reason to. If anything, Parker was the first person she'd ever been purposely rude to.

She let out a sigh, feeling rotten about herself. "Parker, I wanted to apologize to you. Truly apologize. I've acted awfully rude and vile to you, and quite honestly, I'm not surprised one bit that you haven't been speaking to me. If anything, I deserve it."

Parker stared back at her, admiring the way her sapphire eyes were casted down, her shockingly white teeth biting down on her thin lip. "Oh..." he mumbled, unsure of how to react.

"You've been very kind to me, not just in the present time, but in the past as well, and I've had no excuse for having been so rotten to you." Piper let out a sign, looking up at him insecurely. "Do you forgive me?"

He let out a sigh, giving her a small smile, the anger already long gone. "Of course I forgive you, Piper. I kind of understand where you're coming from, I get that you're into Bif, and that you wanted to betrothed to him. It must be tough."

Piper studied him for a moment, but his tone wasn't sarcastic. Did he really mean that? He was honestly sympathizing with her?

"Yes, well, thank you for understanding, but I hardly believe that's the case. You see, Bif and I are not speaking at the moment."

Parker's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "You're not? What happened?"

"We haven't been exactly seeing eye to eye, lately... I learned some things about him that I've found I don't particularly agree with."

Parker nodded a little. "I'm sorry to hear that, do you want me to talk to him?"

A small smile grazed Piper's lips, a little shocked by Parker's willingness to try and repair her and Bif's relationship, when that was what gave him competition in the first place. "That's alright, Parker."

He smiled back and reached over to her, taking her hand in his and giving it a light squeeze. "I'm glad I'm here with you, Piper," he confessed in a hushed whisper.

She reddened a little this, both flattered and conflicted. Instincts told her that she wasn't quite sure if this was alright or fair to Bif, though logic reminded her that Bif was no longer in the picture.

Parker caught on to this instantly, and released his grip from her hand, though he moved it just enough so that their hands still touched. "I think part of the problem was that I came on too strong. I guess it's not really a secret that I'm into you..." he reddened a little, looking away. It was Piper's turn to take his hand to comfort him.

"Parker, I don't want you to feel as if you're trying to pass some sort of test with me. How about we take things slow? Let's just... let's start off as friends, yes?"

He grinned at her, nodding. "Yeah, that sounds good. I'm not really good with girls so, I think friends could work."

Piper smiled at him, an honest one that made her feel like laughing, so she did.

Friendzone, population: Parker Ogilvie?


	9. Blue Bloods

The wind blew past them as they made their way down through the Old Bullworth Vale shopping centre, and Piper hastily buttoned up her coat. The days were chilling at an alarming rate, and with Christmas approaching, a snowstorm was as well. After having discussed it with Parker, Piper had found that he easily agreed to accompany her to go Christmas shopping.

They walked at a leisure pace, arms threaded together. Parker had been telling Piper about the boys' recent troubles with the new student, Jimmy Hopkins. Honestly, he seemed to be quite troublesome, and Piper hoped that he wasn't stressing Parker-or Bif-too much. She did, however, hope that he was supplying Derby with a handful.

She found that spending time with Parker was not nearly as unpleasant as she'd originally thought it to be. Once past his awkward state, he was a kind, almost funny character. He was quite easy to get along with.

"Last week, Hopkins broke into Tad's house with that big oaf Russell and threw eggs in all the open windows. Tad was really mad, but man, you should've seen his dad."

Piper frowned a little, unhappy to hear that Mr. Spencer had, once again, undoubtedly beaten Tad for something that was out of his control. Granted, she did believe Tad was an insufferable little twit, but she'd never wish a beating his way.

"Mr. Spencer sounds like a dreadful person, I really wish Tad didn't have to spend so much time with him..." she confided, feeling awfully sorry for Tad.

Parker nodded, letting out a small sigh. Tad could be a little bit overwhelming at times, but Parker was well aware that it was mostly due to the way his father treated him. It must be hard living a home life in fear; Parker didn't even want to imagine what his life would be like with Tad's father as his own. Parker was so awkward and somewhat clumsy, surely he'd been beaten every day.

He snuck a glance over at Piper, and immediately felt at blame when he saw her frowning. "Hey," he mumbled, "I didn't mean to get you down. Come on, let's do something to cheer you up."

She smiled up at him, appreciating his warm, caring nature. "It's alright, Parker," she replied, "It's not your fault. I'm okay, really!"

A short, skeptical look later, Parker broke out into a small smile. He brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, making her jump a little in surprise, though she found that the gesture was not completely unwelcome.

"This is kinda embarrassing to say," he admitted finally, after a pause, "but you told me you don't want me to act nervous around you so I'm just gonna say it."

Piper bit her lip, a bit excited to hear what he had to say to her. She raised her eyebrows just a touch in anticipation.

"I need to leave for a bit so that I can get you your gift."

Oh.

"Oh," Piper answered, a little disappointed, but quickly changed her tone before Parker could catch on. "Alright!" She agreed, unhooking her arm from his. "That's perfectly fine, because, to be honest, I too have yet to get your gift."

He chuckled at her child-like behavior turning so that he faced her and taking her small hands into his own, noting for a brief second how cold they were. Maybe he'd buy her some nice new gloves, in addition to her gift.

"We'll meet at the cafe in half an hour, okay?"

Piper nodded, smiling up at him, still surprised at how easy things were with Parker. He didn't have to run off to the boxing gym at random moments, he didn't confuse her by using weird boxing slang at awkward moments or occasionally asking her how many seven year olds she thought he could beat up. Being around Parker was as if she were taking a highlighter and running it over each of the things that Bif did that she did not like.

She wasn't quite sure if this was a good thing or not.

"Alright, but not any later! I don't want to miss the Christmas movie marathon this afternoon, and you swore you'd make me your mum's hot chocolate as soon as we got back to Harrington House," she reminded him, adding in a small pout for emphasis.

Again, Parker chuckled, his eyes never leaving hers. "You got it. Stay safe, okay?"

He pressed a short, quick kiss to her forehead, before awkwardly shuffling off in the opposite direction, surely surprised with himself for being bold enough to kiss her.

Releasing a small sigh of contentedness, Piper carried on her way and headed to the boxing gym. A strange place for her to go, really, considering the circumstances, but a week prior she had ordered a custom made boxing outfit for Parker. She'd seen the one he used in matches, and had promptly decided it was atrocious, and that he was in desperate need of a new one. She had chosen one that was still the original colors he'd chosen for himself-maroon with golden trims-only made of significantly better material, and she'd even taken the liberty of having his last name embroidered onto the back, above the shoulders.

It had originally been the idea for Bif's Christmas gift, but due to his inexcusable behavior, Piper had decided to not go through with the purchase. She did, however, still get the boxing gloves imported from London... just in case.

She paid no mind to her fellow preps as she entered the gym, not wishing to discuss the details of her betrothal. Though she had no evidence as of yet, she was fairly sure that either Bif or Derby had mentioned something to the other preps, and she did not wish to discuss the matter with any of them. To her relief, they said nothing to her besides a polite, friendly greeting upon seeing her, which she gladly returned.

The trophy room was mostly empty, save for the unmistakable blonde sitting by the bar, having a drink. He did not need to turn to know who had entered.

"Hm, your parcel arrived this morning. I left it over on the other end of the bar, and I'd appreciate you not having your... trinkets shipped here. This is a place of business, believe it or not, and I will not permit you to use it as your own personal mailbox."

Rolling her eyes, Piper instead made her way to the opposite end of the bar to where Derby sat, taking the elegantly marked package in her hands. "Oh, dear cousin," she mused, her voice laced with sarcasm, "you haven't learned that I mostly block out the noise of your voice? I find it spares multiple headaches."

Derby chuckled at this, amused. He turned to look at her, running his eyes up and down her. Her nose and cheeks were tinted red, she'd clearly been wasting her time running around outside like some sort of wild animal.

"Been spending time with the fiance, I presume?" he inquired, though he already knew the answer.

Piper stiffened, preparing for some sort of rude comment from Derby regarding Parker. "If you must know, yes," she replied curtly.

"Wonderful," Derby agreed, downing the rest of his wine, "really, quite lovely. Christmas shopping? I assume you're going to the Monroe girl's home for the party on Christmas Eve?"

Tucking her package underneath her arm, Piper took a seat on one of the stools closer to Derby. "Of course, she is my roommate."

He nodded, already well aware of all of this. "I don't quite approve of her but, her father is important, I suppose."

She rolled her eyes, uninterested in yet another of Derby's soapbox rants about blue blood and other stupidities such as that. Piper briefly wondered what the fastest way to get out of the trophy room would be, were he to launch into yet another rant. They tended to get even longer and more tedious when he drank.

"Bif is going to be there," Derby added suddenly, as if this were something Piper was not aware of. "I do wonder how he will enjoy it. Maybe he'll even like the Monroe girl," Derby speculated, shooting a mischievous look at Piper, "he does tend to have an eye for..." he ran his eyes up and down her once again, before making a face.

"Misfits."

Piper blinked, annoyed, before straightening. "Bif can do as he pleases," she stated, standing, "and I, as a matter of fact, am not concerned with his doings."

She was determined not to allow Derby to know he'd managed to prick her, though he was already well aware of it.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have someone to meet."


	10. Messenger

"Piper, you made it."

Said Prep smiled at the unmistakable, monotonous, and bored sound of her roommate's voice. It had been ages since she'd seen Alexis looking cleaned up and dressed in something that didn't fit under the categories of lumpy, horrendous, or leather. Seeing her in a low cut black dress was like a breath of fresh air, though she did look a bit uncomfortable, and Piper could smell some sort of alcohol on her, even though it was only five in the afternoon. Regardless, the bottle of scotch in her hand confirmed it.

However, Piper could barely recognize the boy beside Alexis, standing tall in a sleek, slighty-too-long-for-him black suit. After a moment, she realized it was the grease monkey, Larry.

To say he'd cleaned up nicely would have been an understatement. His hair appeared to be combed and slicked back, and for once there wasn't an annoying, stubborn lock of hair sitting on his forehead. He was cleanly shaven, and his cold expression added to his mysterious appearance, oddly enough.

He looked _almost_ handsome, Piper thought.

"Alexis, it is lovely to see you," Piper greeted, re-positioning the arm that was looped through Parker's. She nudged him slightly, urging him to introduce himself.

"Oh, right," he mumbled. "Hello, Alexis, nice to meet you. You're Piper's roommate, right?" Parker shot out suddenly, sounding just a touch intimidated-most likely due to Larry's less than friendly glaring.

Alexis turned to face Parker, her expression hardening upon studying Parker for a mere moment. She and Larry exchanged a stiff, displeased look before she held the bottle of scotch up to her mouth and took a large drink from it. "Yeah," she replied coldly.

Piper smiled at the three of them uncomfortably, completely unsure of how on Earth to proceed. She opened her mouth to try and make a no doubt pathetic attempt at small talk when a man stepped in and intervened.

He had broad shoulders and dark brown hair that had been gelled back, along with a short-cut beard and green eyes that matched Alexis'. He was dressed in a gray suit with a red button down shirt underneath and held a glass of red wine in one hand. He leaned down to Alexis after shooting a quick, polite smile at Piper and Parker, not bothering to lower his voice before he spoke.

"Alexis. We discussed this. I let you bring in your... friend, and you at least make an effort to look as if you're having a nice time." He stopped, glancing down at Alexis' hand.

"And you don't drink straight out of the bottle," he added, snatching the scotch from Alexis. "Come on, you're changing into something more formal right now."

"God, whatever, Jim," Alexis groaned, rolling her eyes, before mumbling 'dad' once she saw Jim's irritated look. She shrugged boredly to Piper, before taking Larry's hand and trailing after her father. Piper offered a small wave and turned to Parker.

"I blew it, didn't I?"

She stopped, a little surprised that he didn't complain about what'd happened. "She's just not very friendly with Preps," Piper explained, "or anyone, really..."

Parker shrugged, giving Piper a sheepish smile. "Alright, good, I thought she had some sort of problem with me. I don't know what I'd do if one of your friends just hated me."

Piper nodded slowly, her mind momentarily flashing to Bif, but she cast the thought away before she could mull it over too long. She mustn't think of Bif, at least not now.

She allowed one of the waiters roaming around the party to take her coat and collect Parker's before disappearing into the crowd to store them into whatever room Mr. Monroe had designated.

"Come along," Piper said to Parker after he was gone, gently tugging his arm towards what appeared to be a large dining room illuminated by a gorgeous, sparkling chandelier, "let's get something to eat."

* * *

It had been around an hour into the party, and Piper had retreated to a sitting room in the back of the house that was, for the most part, empty. She sat on a maroon Hollywood style sofa, an almost empty glass of red wine in her hand. She'd never been much of a fan of this particular wine, but Mr. Monroe had offered it, and she thought it would have been rude to decline.

Parker stood a couple feet away, conversing with a waiter, oblivious to the odd looks he was receiving from the majority of the partygoers. No one thought it normal for a Prep to converse with the help. Piper thought it was just a little bit sweet, and the little waves he gave her every so often just added to the innocence of it.

Similar to the way one finds themselves face to face with a poisonous snake, Piper found none other than her cousin, Derby, sitting comfortably beside her on the sofa within seconds. Her attention was immediately captivated by the fact that not only was he missing his suit jacket, but he also smelled vaguely of alcohol... cheap alcohol.

"Hm... well, I suppose it's a bit like watching ducks in a pond, no?" Derby sneered, wrinkling his nose as he surveyed Parker and the waiter.

Piper scoffed, unsurprised and a bit disgusted by Derby's typical commentary. "You do realize he is your friend, yes?" she snapped, irritated.

Derby shrugged instead, inspecting his cleanly filed nails boredly. "There's quite a big difference between a friend and a simple fraternity member."

Rolling her eyes, she did her best to block him out; Derby tended to get even more closed minded and bigoted when he drank. Piper instead tried to focus on Parker and the somewhat adorable, enthusiastic ways he was moving his hands all around as he eagerly chatted to the weary-looking waiter.

"I'll keep this short," Derby announced suddenly, effectively interrupting her concentration, "Bif is searching for you and I sought it fit to come and let you know myself, be it as I need your fiance anyway."

Before Piper could begin her protests, Derby had called out Parker's name and beckoned him over, thus ending Parker's conversation and freeing the waiter.

"My chauffeur is out for the day-something about family nonsense-and I have a couple of errands to run. One of which, is stopping by my home, so I expect you to drive me there at once and await further instruction."

The way he stared and spoke to Parker made Piper furious-he acted as if Parker were no more than another one of his servants.

"Oh, really?" Parker asked, sounding awfully disappointed, "Because I wanted to spend some more time with Piper, this is her friend's house and we were having a really nice ti-"

"I've already spoken with my cousin," Derby interrupted, waving his hand dismissively and rubbing the bridge of his nose with the other, "so just do as your told."

Parker let out a sigh before turning to Piper. "I'm sorry Piper, I'll try to be quick," he mumbled, taking her hand in his. "Save me a dance?"

She smiled and gave him a small nod, watching as Derby got up hastily (and somewhat wobbly) before pushing Parker towards the door. Moments before they were out, Piper watched in surprise as Larry, Alexis' questionable friend, strode up to Derby and shoved some sort of black fabric into Derby's hands angrily, Alexis awkwardly leaning against his back. From where she sat, it appeared to be a suit jacket.


	11. Trophy

"Piper, you're here."

Piper Harrington stood idly in the doorway of the trophy room of the Glass Jaw Boxing gym, her blood red winter coat wrapped tightly around her thin frame, cheeks and nose tinted delicately by the cold from the outside, her black hair obscuring one of her sapphire eyes.

Bif sat at one of the stools on the bar, dressed in his boxing clothes, one of the gym's employees giving him a pre-match back massage. He gave the man a dismissive wave of his hand when he saw Piper.

"Yes," Piper replied, her voice stiff, "I suppose I am. Seeing as Derby ever so kindly delivered your message to me before taking Parker, I thought it'd be easiest to just comply."

Bif's shoulders sunk just a bit at that, but his face did not change. "I wanted to talk to you. Since you've been doing such a good job of avoiding me, I thought that'd be the only way… asking Derby."

She sunk into one hip, leaning against the doorframe and calling the most uninterested attitude she could compose. "Honestly, I'm just utterly shocked you were able to convince Derby to do your bidding."

"Wasn't hard," Bif answered, "just made it seem as if he was the one telling me what to do."

Piper let out a small laugh, looking out towards the countless trophies sitting on the shelves, a fair share of them having been earned by Bif. He smiled as she did, having missed the sound of her prim and delicate laugh. Regardless, she cleared her throat and straightened, as if remembering where she was.

"What was it you wanted to see me about?"

Bif sighed, placing his hands on his knees and pushing up so that he was standing. He made his way closer to her and though she took a deep intake of breath, Piper remained where she stood.

"I made such a big mistake, Pipes," Bif said automatically, his green eyes locking on her blue ones. "I miss you so much. I hate that we're not talking. I walk by the balcony every day and I always feel like texting you to meet me there but I know you won't be there."

"Bif," Piper whispered, reaching out and taking his warm hand in her smaller one.

He held her gaze for a moment, a bittersweet smile forming before he looked down at the floor and studied the tiles. "I never should've let you run off with that… that _philanthropist_ …"

Piper's gaze snapped up to meet his softer one. "But I can call our fathers and get you betrothed to me as soon as possible."

A few moments past before either of them spoke.

"Are you joking?"

Bif stared at her, confused. "Of course I'm not. Piper, I love you!"

"Oh stop."

She dropped his hand as if it were burning her and took a step back, still staring at him with a wild expression as if he'd shape shifted into her worst enemy. "I have waited so, so long to hear you say anything of that sort, but I will not stand here and listen to you say them merely because you don't want to lose me to Parker as if I were some… trophy that you needed to win over and then set on a shelf!"

Bif's warm gaze shifted to one of equal bewilderment as Piper's. "I don't think you're a trophy… Isn't this what you wanted? Piper, we can get married, we can live the life you always wanted!"

Piper shook her head, letting out deep breath. "No, Bif, this isn't what I want."

She tightened her coat around herself, turning and starting to walk away from him. Before she began walking down the steps, she turned to look at him one final time.

"You're not what I want anymore."


	12. Disclosure

What on Earth had exactly driven Piper into making her way to the burger joint at this time of night on Christmas Eve after her argument with Bif, she didn't know, but she found herself lost the moment she stepped into its interior.

She looked around, dazed, confused even by the uninterested cashier looking through an issue of BlaBla, the one that for some ungodly reason had the Lombardi girl on the cover. Piper wrinkled her nose in unconscious disgust.

"Piper?"

Turning away from the woman at the counter, Piper found herself looking into the eyes of her roommate, Alexis. She sat alone at a booth, her hair a wild mess, her eyes more sunken in than she had seen them before. She'd seen Bif enough times the same way to know that Alexis was drunk, though not by much.

Comforted by the presence of a known friend, Piper made her way to the booth and sat across Alexis, pulling off her coat in haste as she suddenly felt crowded and overheated. "i've had a bloody terrible night, love," she moaned, the reality of her fight with Bif only just occurring to her, "and I just don't know how to fix any of it."

Expecting Alexis to pry, Piper found herself surprised when the blonde simply leaned back and mumbled a quick "join the club". She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in curiosity, but Alexis looked away.

The bells over the entrance to the restaurant jingled, distracting Piper from questioning Alexis any further. She was a bit surprised to see Jesse Tyler standing in the doorway, appearing awfully puzzled, before seeing them and making his way over to their booth. Piper had been convinced that Jesse of all people would be spending his Christmas Eve at some party with the other Jocks-that silly party was all Christy had been speaking of for the past month.

He sat across Piper, placing an arm around Alexis, and Piper had to fight the urge to laugh at the infuriated glare Alexis shot at him when he did so.

"'Scuse me ladies, I've just had a real bad night and I'm just lookin' for some company that ain't superficial," Jesse said, quieter than Piper had ever heard him. Perhaps he'd gotten into a fight with Casey, she had noticed the two of them growing more and more silent with each other in their shared English class, but she never thought the two of them would have gotten into a fight.

"That's alright, Jesse," she smiled, a bit concerned with the possibility of Jesse fighting with the boy who he acted about as close as brothers with since she met him his first year at the academy, "I believe all three of us have had unpleasant nights."

To her surprise, he let out a laugh that to her appeared borderline hysterical before leaning back and placing an arm around Alexis' shoulders. Again, Piper had to fight the urge to laugh. He's just naturally charming, she wanted to tell Alexis.

"I'm guessin' yours mighta had somethin' to do with a boy? 'Cause my situation sure had somethin' to do with a lady, and it didn't turn out none too well."

So he hadn't gotten into a fight with Casey. Christy? The girl was always bragging about how she'd gotten one of the school's "biggest players" wrapped around her finger. The solution seemed logical enough, but a sneaking suspicion told her it went deeper than that. Sighing, she nodded.

"Well, mine did," Alexis mumbled, her first actual phrase since Jesse had entered the restaurant.

"Miss Monroe, is it? Well, if you don't mind my askin', just what is it that happened to make you upset?"

Piper leaned in a little, interested as to what had happened to Alexis. Undoubtedly, it must have something to do with Peanut.

She took a visible moment to gather her thoughts, as if pondering whether or not she could trust Piper and Jesse. Though Piper understood the doubt, she had no convincing way of allowing Alexis to know that both she and Jesse could be trusted.

"One of my best friends, Johnny Vincent?" Alexis began, surprising Piper a little. She had been sure it had something to do with the Romano boy. "He broke up with his dame, and decided to try and tell me it's me he loves, but I know that isn't true. He's just lonely; he's done it before."

Piper nodded a little, mulling over the information. She knew Alexis had been present at the school prior to their formal meeting, she'd seen her hanging around the auto shop, though she'd never gone out of her way to say hello.

"His old girl, Patti?" Alexis carried on, dragging Piper out of her thoughts, "He was real into her, too. then when they broke up, same thing happened. Not as much, though. He wasn't as broken up about it as he was 'bout this one. I don't know, I didn't wanna fall for it no more."

Piper nodded a little, recalling a scandal that had broken out during her freshman year involving the Vincent boy and a girl who'd been in her senior year, Patti. She had heard that the girl had become pregnant, and it was fairly clear it hadn't been the boy being as his 'not until we're married so you know I love you' belief was so strongly standing.

"Sounds like a real rat," Jesse growled, and Piper was a little surprised by the sudden change in his eyes. "You just say the word and I'll get the entire football team and we'll teach that greaseball a lesson."

She recognized the anger in the boys' voice, and tried to recall the steps to calm him down that Casey Harris had once enlightened her with, just in case. Why these procedures had to be taken she did not know, but she was quite sure that a situation like this may arise the need for calming him down.

"Naw, it's alright," Alexis ensured, and Piper let out a shaky breath as Jesse pulled her in for a hug. He seemed calm enough now. She couldn't help but smile.

"What about you, lil' miss Harrington?" Jesse piped up suddenly, catching her off guard, "Who hurt you on this fine night?"

She sat in silence, a bit surprised by the attention. "We-Well... he didn't quite hurt me, to say the truth..." she lied. Sure, Bif was acting terribly to her, but should she really sell him out to two people that barely knew him?

"Now if you don't mind my language, that's some real bullshit, miss. I can see right in your eyes, you're hurtin' bad."

Alright, so there wasn't any use in lying any further. Sighing, Piper relaxed her shoulders and stared at a peculiar stain of ketchup in the table by Alexis' questionable burger. "Well, you see, it's Bif."

She looked up for a moment, searching their eyes for any recognition, and found only vague. "You know, Bif Taylor, the boxer? He's been quite apprehensive on how he feels for me, lately, and just today he's decided that he loves me."

She let out another sigh, gaze turning to the dark street out beyond the dirty glass window beside her. "I suspect he simply isn't quite ready to lose me to Parker, however..." she added, more to herself than them.

"He's a dick," Alexis shot out as if on command, "he's an absolute jerk."

"That sure don't sound too nice," Jesse added, holding out her hand, and for a moment Piper hesitated before deciding that the contact was welcome. She took his hands, holding on tightly.

"What about you, Tyler?" Alexis said, her anger still apparent, "who's tugging on your heartstrings?"

Jesse looked to the two of them, a small smile forming on his lips. "Why, I'll have to swear both you ladies to secrecy. This kinda thing will tear the football team right to shreds, yeah?"

Piper nodded slowly, a bit intrigued by the coming information. Realistically, she did think the football team needed shaking up. She still remembered what it had been like back in her freshman year when she had been on the cheer squad with Mandy Wiles, expected to cater to Mandy's every need. She'd left less than a week in.

"You see, I think I made the mistake of fallin' in love with the head cheerleader, Mandy Wiles."

Piper raised her eyebrows, a bit shocked. Why Jesse would fall in love with a girl who was his polar opposite was beyond her, but she couldn't quite argue. Bif wasn't exactly who she thought he was, either, maybe Jesse's case was similar.

"That... That certainly is a predicament..."

Jesse nodded a little, shrugging. "She says she don't know what she wants, though. I reckon she just wants to stir up drama, and it's workin'. I ain't ever felt this mixed up about a lady, yet... here I am, wanderin' the streets and pilin' my problems on top of two already stressed out ladies."

"It's fine, man," Alexis assured, speaking both for herself and Piper, "guess we're all fucked on Christmas. Dandy."

Piper let out a small breath, unable to argue that fact. Obviously, she would've been more tactful with her wording, but Alexis' statement was about as accurate as it got. It seemed all of the energy had been squeezed out of all three of them, being as they sat in a comfortable silence for what Piper thought had been half an hour.

The only thing to break the stillness was her phone buzzing in her pocket. A bit annoyed by the distraction, she pulled it out, and was surprised to see a text from Tad Spencer sitting in her inbox.

 **TAD SPENCER: come quick. bif hurt. boxing gym.**

"Oh lord...!" she cried out, shooting up from the table, "I'm so sorry, I need to go r-right away...!" she said, eyes still focused on the screen as she threw her arms through the sleeves of her coat, struggling to get it on correctly in her haste.

"I'm sorry, we'll talk again soon!" she called as she ran through the door, ignoring the jingling of the bells to the entrance of the restaurant. She needed to get to Bif, and fast.


	13. Concussed

Her chest was heaving when Piper finally arrived at Glass Jaw. She looked around, the panic in her blue eyes apparent. It was deserted—at first glance—but upon further inspection Piper realized that it was not. Near the soda machine sat Bryce and Gord, wrapping up their knuckles and looking as if their dignity had been torn to shreds.

Piper scampered to them, her eyes wide and demanding. "What on Earth happened here?!" she shrieked, her voice high and nearly hysterical. Regardless, she didn't care. Bif was hurt, and she needed to get to him as fast as possible, and it was the only thing she could focus on or care about.

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you for asking," Gord retaliated, clearly offended. He had since moved on from his knuckles and was holding his left knee, clearly distressed over a minuscule scrape on it.

Bryce rolled his eyes, glancing at Piper. He hadn't paid a moment of attention to the nasty black eye that was forming on his right eye. "Hopkins is what happened. If you're looking for Bif, I think he's still in the ring. Brace yourself, though, he got beat pretty bad."

She felt her heart drop three flights at that and she looked up, horrified to see a blur of green and yellow—Bif's boxing outfit's colors—in a mound on the boxing ring. Piper tore away from Bryce and Gord, everything they said simply flying past her, and instead climbed up onto the ring. She ran towards Bif as best as she could while in heels, ignoring the nightmare she was likely inflicting on the ring, and placed her hand on his bare shoulder as gently as she could manage.

Bif came to and turned slightly, looking up at her, green eyes squinted due to the heavy swelling on both of them. "Piper…?" he groaned out.

Her arms wrapped around him instantly the moment he spoke, her heart thumping heavily in her stomach at this point. For a moment there, just a moment, she had thought he was dead. The relief that swam through her once she realized that this was not the case and that he was still alive was just overwhelming.

Releasing him for a moment in order to properly inspect him, Piper held her breath as she assessed the true extent of the damage Hopkins had inflicted on him. Both of his eyes had achieved a putrid shade of purple, and his lip was split on the right side with blood running down from it to the end of his chin and down his neck. He had an ugly, yellowing bruise on the left side of his forehead. There was a gash in his cheek, right on his cheekbone. He looked like he'd gotten mauled by a particularly vicious bear.

"I'm here, Bif…" Piper breathed out, placing a hand on the cheek that was not hurt gently. She felt herself tearing up upon hearing how heavy and wheezy his breathing had become. "You need to go to the hospital."

Bif shook his head, straining a little as he did. "No… I just want to stay right… here. I don't wanna move."

Slowly, he reached up and took Piper's hand in his. He squeezed her hand very gently. "My face hurts," Bif murmured bluntly, the corners of his mouth pulling back into a pained grimace.

Piper shook her head, determined. "Nonsense, Bif. You may have a concussion. Come on, darling, let's stand up, now…"

She tried her hardest to pull him up into a stand slowly, but he still groaned in pain and she was furious with herself for putting him in further discomfort. He was able to stand, though he relied heavily on her thin frame. Piper found herself staggering under his weight.

"I thought you hated me forever…" Bif muttered, his words slurring a little and further convincing Piper that he was concussed. More focused on getting him out and into a taxi than on his words, Piper offered an absent 'mhm'. "You were so mad at me… like how dad used to get when I used to lose my boxing matches… Man, what do you think he'll say after today?"

Piper froze, glancing at Bif. No, it'd be better to not let Mr. Taylor know about the particular events that had transpired today. She didn't answer Bif and continued on towards the door until they stood in the night air, snow crunching underneath her delicate black heels and Bif's heavy boxing shoes.

"It's cold, Pipes," Bif whined from beside her and gave a strange, clumsy attempt at trying to huddle into her winter jacket with her. She did her best to ignore him and instead find a cab.

A few yards away from them was a lone cab, its headlights shining as a boy in a purple striped sweatshirt opened the back door, a skateboard in his hand.

"Wait!" Piper called out into the night air, awkwardly trying to run to the cab with Bif in tow, doing her best not to hurt him too badly or lose her balance on the slippery sidewalk. Bif stumbled along, muttering things about the weather under his breath.

The boy at the cab paused, straightening up to get a better look at the two preps. Piper stared back, struggling to catch her breath.

"I need this cab," she managed to choke out, leaning Bif against it so that he didn't fall backward into the snow.

But the boy only stared back, a single dark eyebrow raised. "And I care about this because…" he took a moment of glaring at Piper condescendingly. "Oh, that's right. I don't."

Piper hunched over, still trying to catch her breath. Lugging Bif, even that small distance, had taken an awful lot out of her. "Please," she replied, conscious of how desperate she sounded, "he may have a concussion and… and… I'll pay you if that's what you want. I just need to get him to a doctor." She was almost in tears.

The boy stared back, placing his skateboard on the sidewalk and dragging a hand up to push his long black hair back from his face. "Fine," he said after a long, long pause, "you can take it. But if I get shit from some prefect, I'm blaming you."

"Deal!" Piper agreed instantly, already ushering Bif into the cab. "You can tell Dr. Crabblesnitch that Piper Harrington personally took your cab. He can call me to the office if he wishes, and I'll vouch for you, Mr….?"

"Braxton Cooper," Braxton replied, rolling his eyes. "Good luck with… that," he said, nodding to Bif, before placing his foot on his skateboard and heading off in the direction of the school.

Piper climbed into the backseat of the taxi with Bif and barked the address of the nearest hospital to the driver, more intent on caring for Bif than on providing guidance. He had begun to doze off, his head rested against the window.

"No, darling, you mustn't sleep," Piper whispered to him, coaxing him out of his slumber. Bif sat up and looked at her with sad, childlike eyes, before resting his head on her shoulder.

"But I'm so sleepy," he complained.

Piper shook her head and placed a hand on his cheek. She started talking, going on and on about anything. Anything that would keep him awake and focused. Before she knew it, she'd gone off into detail about the party, and Parker, and how much of a nice time she'd actually been having as the streetlights cast odd shadows on hers and Bif's faces.

"Stop," he urged suddenly, sitting up again and leaning his head on his window. Piper silenced immediately, turning to look at him. His green eyes sparkled in the moonlight, the bits of snow left on the window leaving little black circles on his face where the shadows lay. She waited until he spoke again.

"I hate it when you talk about him. I hate him," Bif hissed, his voice both childish and dripping with hatred.

It took quite a bit of willpower for Piper not to scoff at that comment. The last thing that she wanted was to have to drop Bif off at the hospital and then leave him there, alone, all because he was being difficult. "You only dislike him because you feel like you've lost some sort of prize to him," she spat, turning to look out her own window. She caught the driver's eye in the rearview mirror and he looked away, eyes training on the road to show her that he definitely wasn't eavesdropping.

Bif let out a dry, sarcastic laugh. "Prize? I opened my heart to you, Piper, and you just picked that fucking… that… that loser."

"Loser?!" Piper parroted, whipping around to face Bif. "This is exactly the type of behavior that makes you so difficult to understand, Bif Taylor! Isn't he supposed to be your friend? Hell, you barely gave me the time of day until you saw me happy with him! What exactly is it that you're looking to get out of me, Bif?" She knew she should stop, but the emotions were too heavy at this point. "Do you want me as, what, your faithful little wife to waste away and rot as you chase your dreams just because you can't stand the idea that you've lost for once?"

He glared back at her as the cab pulled to a painfully slow stop in front of the hospital's entrance. "Yeah, alright, Piper. I can just head on by myself at this point. You just head home."

Opening the cab door, Bif stepped out, slamming it shut behind him and heading off to the hospital. His steps were rather shaky and he was stumbling often, nearly tripping on the curb. A short mental battle later, Piper tossed some cash to the cab driver and followed after Bif, steadying him.

"Why can't you just tell me what it is you want?" she muttered, placing an arm around his back and sliding under his arm so that he was using her as a crutch as they entered. Fortunately, some nurses noted them instantly and headed off to find him a wheelchair before he fell and really hurt himself.

Bif stopped, looking to her, and only after realizing he stopped did Piper look up. His eyes had softened considerably. "I want you," he whispered. "I mean, shit, Piper. I'm sorry I didn't realize it until I saw you with him. It took that for me to realize, okay? God, sorry."

He allowed the nurses, who had since returned with a wheelchair, to place him into it and be led off to see a doctor over his head injury. Piper stared after him before deciding she had better come along.


End file.
